<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Career In A New Town by Mionyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583129">A New Career In A New Town</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mionyx/pseuds/Mionyx'>Mionyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blaseball (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Gen, Reverse Concept Album, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:26:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mionyx/pseuds/Mionyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An autobiographical entry from Mike Townsend.<br/>Curated directly before the Season 10 election.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Career In A New Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heavily inspired against the album Blackstar by David Bowie.<br/><a>YouTube Link</a><br/><a>Spotify Link</a></p><p>I personally suggest consuming each section alongside its respective song, maintaining the song order of the album. The auditory experience is ultimately optional, but highly recommended.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt;&gt;&gt; A Retrospective In Brief [[BLACKSTAR]]</p><p>“It's been.. difficult. To say the least.<br/>
granted, we all deal with things:<br/>
Not all the same;<br/>
<em>Not at all entirely different </em>.<br/>
That's ~The Experience~, right?”</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Commencement [['TIS A PITY SHE WAS A WHORE]]</p><p>“I had a real beginning.<br/>
It all started here<br/>
-mm.. <em> There </em>, technically.<br/>
With everyone<br/>
-it..<br/>
we..<br/>
all mattered.<br/>
That's how it felt to me at least.</p><p>Everyone had their role to play.<br/>
To some it was a form so natural;<br/>
taken to like a bluebird with flight.<br/>
To others<br/>
<strike>TO ME<br/>
</strike>it could be<br/>
-it <em> was </em>.. difficult.”</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Never Enough [[LAZARUS]]</p><p><em> “ohh </em> We all know the story.<br/>
It was obvious I wasn't the best<br/>
<em>no one needed to say it. <br/>
</em>we already knew,<br/>
<em>I </em> already knew.</p><p>But it was okay<br/>
-<b>I</b> knew it was okay.<br/>
<b>I</b> thought..<br/>
it would be okay.<br/>
<strike>WHY WEREN'T THEY OKAY WITH ME</strike></p><p>But I guess it wasn't.<br/>
"well its okay now!"<br/>
You<br/>
-you dont think I knew<br/>
-<em> know </em> that?<br/>
<b><em>I</em> </b>..<br/>
I always knew I was okay..<br/>
<em>enough </em>. At least.<br/>
<strike>BUT NOT ENOUGH FOR THEM</strike></p><p>I've moved on<br/>
it's natural<br/>
it's expected<br/>
it's <strike>NOT</strike> inevitable.<br/>
We all move forward.<br/>
Time leaves us all behind whether we want it to or not!<br/>
We all move forward.</p><p>Well..<br/>
not <em> Everyone </em>.”</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Diamond In The Rough [[SUE (OR IN A SEASON OF CRIME)]]</p><p>“An isolated incident.<br/>
Not so isolated.<br/>
Time accelerated.<br/>
Some were left behind.</p><p>Everyone was affected by It.<br/>
Some more..<br/>
<em>severely </em> than the rest of us.</p><p>The "rest" is an..<br/>
<b>ironic<br/>
</b>way of phrasing it, huh?</p><p>Come and gone,<br/>
but never forgotten.<br/>
A grim reminder of those who were,<br/>
those who <em> are</em>,<br/>
and what they <em> could </em> be.<br/>
<em>Where </em> they could be.<br/>
Where <em> I </em> could be.<br/>
<strike>WHERE I WANTED TO BE</strike></p><p>There was explicit recognition of what we label as existence.<br/>
In most cases,<br/>
the lack thereof.<br/>
But it was there.<br/>
I was there.<br/>
<b>I</b> was recognized.<br/>
<b><em>I existed.</em></b></p><p>We<br/>
-We..<br/>
were <em> Us </em> again.<br/>
Yet,<br/>
there was a piece of Us..<br/>
a piece no one could leave behind.”</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; The Return [[GIRL LOVES ME]]</p><p>“I thought I knew what I had to do<br/>
-but it wasnt what I <em> had </em> to do<br/>
-it wasnt what <em> I </em> had to do.<br/>
I knew what had to be done<br/>
I <em> knew </em> what I <em> knew </em>.<br/>
<em>They </em> knew..<br/>
-<b>did they know?<br/>
</b>I</p><p>but that<br/>
that..<br/>
It</p><p>We all did It-<br/>
we <b> <em>succeeded</em><br/>
</b>we-<br/>
<em>We </em> did it.<br/>
We had <b>Returned</b>.</p><p>I..<br/>
<b>Time..<br/>
</b><b><em>They..</em> </b> moved forward.”</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Microcosm [[DOLLAR DAYS]]</p><p>A not-so-welcome arrival<br/>
A frigidity<br/>
A solitarity<br/>
A void<br/>
A world beyond</p><p>An existence barely fitting of the name<br/>
An experience unworthy of the title<br/>
An extradimensional form of reality<br/>
An independent journey through the consciousness<br/>
An introspective period of events long past<br/>
An intensity creeps into the surreal</p><p>A Light at the end of the tunnel<br/>
A Lunar Eclipse</p><p>A feeling all too,<br/>
yet not so<br/>
familiar.<br/>
Familial.</p><p>A welcoming sign.<br/>
A sign of the times.<br/>
Time to move forward.<br/>
Time to recognize myself.<br/>
Time to Return.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; A New Career In A New Town [[I CAN'T GIVE EVERYTHING AWAY]]</p><p>“There's only so much I can do for Us.<br/>
There's only so much I am capable of.<br/>
I know my strengths;<br/>
My weaknesses;<br/>
My ups;<br/>
My downs.<br/>
I know my limits.<br/>
My Time has run its course.</p><p>We can't be Us anymore.<br/>
You know what must be done.<br/>
I know what must be done.</p><p>We need to move forward.<br/>
You need to move on without me.<br/>
I need to move on without You.</p><p>We can't miss this opportunity.<br/>
You can't afford to lose it.<br/>
I can't give You what We need.</p><p>I can't exist with another burden to bear.</p><p>
  <b>I can't let this advantage slip away.</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I can't give everything away.”</em> </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My only apology is that I somehow made this a 41-minutes-long reading experience.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>